


Cupcake

by indoor_queer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, No Plot, Office Sex, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Shameless Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoor_queer/pseuds/indoor_queer
Summary: Ginny surprises her wife at work.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 91





	Cupcake

Hermione was working her way through a huge stack of paperwork outlining plans for the latest International Convention on Muggle Relations when a loud knock sounded on her door. She barely had time to look up from her desk before the door swung open and in strode her impatient redhead. 

“Mione! I’ve got lunch. It’s Madame Tofter’s this time, as per your request, although I don’t know what’s so great about salads that cost fifteen dollars and are covered in seeds.”

Hermione chuckled and took off her glasses, rubbing her eyes to focus them before looking up at her wife. 

“I don’t recall saying anything, besides mentioning I wouldn’t mind eating something healthier than chips for lunch sometime. Anyways, aren’t you the professional athlete? Shouldn’t you be the one pushing us to be healthier?”

Ginny plopped down in the chair across from Hermione’s cluttered desk and dropped the paper bag she was carrying onto it.

“Psssh we’ve got mum for that. She can push for the both of us.”

“Very true. We’ve got dinner at your parents place this Sunday, by the way. Molly called this morning.”

Ginny took off her coat and started unpacking the bag, taking out two large salads, plastic cutlery, napkins, and finally a pristine and beautiful cupcake with off-white frosting and a cherry on top.

She nonchalantly placed the cupcake on the desk between them as she said, “I don’t know why she floos you instead of me. _I’m_ her daughter after all.”

Hermione eyed the cupcake suspiciously. 

“I suspect it’s because she knows that I’m the only one in our family who actually knows how to use a calendar... Ginny, what’s that cupcake about?”

Ginny had cracked open the container holding one salad and was munching away on a bite of lettuce. 

“Oh. I have a surprise for you,” she grinned at Hermione mischievously, “It’s for after lunch though. Go on, eat your seedy salad.”

Hermione huffed, but accepted the container offered to her. They ate their salads and talked about their mornings - Hermione about the upcoming conference and Ginny about her early morning practice. Eventually they were left sitting across from each other with the cupcake on the desk between them. 

Hermione made to reach for it, and Ginny snatched it away from her grasp.

“Ah ah ah. Hands off.”

“Ginny, come on, what’s this about?”

“Well, I thought maybe we could try something new.”

Ginny stood up from her chair and walked around to Hermione with the cupcake in hand. She sat on the edge of the desk in front of Hermione’s chair and spread her wife’s legs so that she stood between them.

“I thought, _that cupcake looks delicious. I bet it would taste even better somewhere else._ ” 

The redhead grinned when she saw her wife gulp and lick her lips.

“ _Colloportus_ ,” Ginny said as she aimed her wand at the office door. They heard the click of the locking mechanism in the silent office. “Don’t want your intern walking in.”

Ginny slid to her knees between Hermione’s legs and placed the cupcake on the ground before sliding her hands up her wife’s thick thighs and pulling the soft cotton of her skirt up. With Hermione’s skirt around her hips, the white lace of her underwear was visible between her legs. Ginny reached forward and pressed a finger to the fabric covering Hermione’s center. She felt a telltale wetness and Hermione gasped lightly at the touch. 

“ _Muffliato_ ,” Hermione muttered a little dreamily and Ginny marvelled at her wife’s power. No wand necessary. Ginny grinned up at Hermione from between her legs, loving how turned on she looked, mouth slightly agape. 

Ginny hooked her fingers into the band of Hermione’s underwear and pulled them down her legs slowly, keeping their eyes locked. She slipped them off around Hermione’s heels and tossed them to the side. She finally broke eye contact and looked at Hermione’s pussy, revealed in front of her and glistening slightly. The pink of her center contrasted beautifully against her dark inner thighs – this had been what the chocolate cupcake with white icing and red cherry had brought to mind. 

She wrapped her arms around Hermione’s thighs and gently brought her ass towards the edge of the chair, spread her legs even further, and then grabbed the cupcake from beside her. Ginny dipped one finger into the sculpted white icing before gently spreading it across the sensitive skin just above the line of dark pubic hair. She lent in, breathing in the scent of her wife, and slowly licked off the icing. Gooseflesh broke out on the skin under her tongue and Hermione let out a delighted gasp.

Ginny proceeded to spread on and lick off icing from Hermione’s inner thighs until she could feel the body beneath her shaking in need.

Hermione let out a keening, begging, “ _Ginny_ ,” and Ginny finally leaned in and licked along the seam of Hermione’s pussy. 

Hermione’s hand came down to her hair, fingers threaded through the strands and pulled her head close. 

She continued her ministrations, alternating between a fast pace that had Hermione sweating and swearing loudly, “Fuck, Ginny, _fuck_ ,” and slowly circling her tongue around Hermione’s swollen clit, eliciting almost pained groans of pleasure. This always brought Ginny an absurd amount of delight; it was the only way she ever got her wife to swear. As she continued, tongue spearing inside Hermione, she felt her come apart, spasming against her mouth, pulling her hair, and pressing Ginny’s face between her thighs. Ginny slowed, letting Hermione ride out her orgasm.

Then she started her fast pace anew. Hermione groaned loudly. 

Ginny knew her wife well.

She built her up again, maintaining an intense rhythm this time, and once Ginny brought her almost to the edge again, she slipped one finger inside, hearing the wet slick of her entrance.

Hermione cried out in pleasure.

Ginny thrust her finger inside Hermione again and again, feeling the juices coating her and hearing the _phap-phap_ of her hand, her mouth latched on Hermione’s clit. 

“I’m coming again, Ginny, I’m coming,” Hermione cried as she arched into Ginny and off the chair. Giving in completely to the spasms of her body, she pressed Ginny flush to her pussy, finger inside her. “Uhnnnn…”

Ginny felt the heavy wetness pooled in her own underwear and ground her pussy down on her heel as her wife rode out another orgasm on her face.

Wrung out, Hermione collapsed back onto her chair, letting go of Ginny’s hair and panting heavily. She smiled dazedly down into Ginny’s eyes with a tenderness that made Ginny’s breath catch.

“Well,” Hermione muttered, “we’ve never done that in my office before.”


End file.
